Human nature
Behavior & Character #Education can give behaviour, not character. #Quickness of observation is of character, not behaviour. #Behaviour pleases all; character never escapes attention. Attitude #A positive attitude brings the infinity out of the infinitesimal. Pride, Prestige, Self-importance #Man singles himself out for special favour. #To the physical man in power, he alone is important. #Great hope of a small man activates his imagination. #Uncultured selfishness loves to be the only centre of attraction. #Pride pricks. #One’s own prestige is more valued than another man’s property. #Vanity seeks no solitude. It seeks isolation in company. #Untouchability in India is social aloofness in England. Goodness & Goodwill #Good will for another is in the causal plane. #Goodness shines by contrast. #Good will of another can accomplish what one’s deserts may not. #Honest blindness to others’ follies is pure goodness. #Sweetness of Goodness makes its unmistakable mark, even if it is stupid. #Energy of goodness expresses positively, pleasing others. #Goodness rewarded is inoffensive. #As the good is born, bad shapes too. #Good recognised fully, has the power to abolish the bad. Wisdom #Wisdom after the event is for the dull witted. #To discover wisdom in commonplace sayings is practical wisdom. #You can become a victim of what you failed to see. #Taking appearance for a fact is an easy way to victimise oneself. #The ultimate wisdom can be stated in two ways: #*Ability to show how a course is of immediate benefit. #*Ability to show how offending another simultaneously offends himself better still earlier. #A judgement unassailed by any attention to oneself is impartial. Superstition #To know one’s own superstition is wisdom. #Superstition is knowledge organised at a level below our peak. #A valuable knowledge can be held superstitiously. #There can be superstitious logic as there is irrational reason. #Purity is a widely held superstitious concept. #Mercenary knowledge makes pure knowledge superstition. #Logic can discern superstition. #Superstition is the idealism of the pure vital. #Romantic superstition holds everyone at one time or another. #Failure is a superstition of the faithless. #Vitality and physicality render cognition superstitious. #Superstition is the wisdom, shield and strength of the ignorant in whom ignorance is integral. #*Wisdom of the ignorant. #As knowledge increases, superstition does not dissolve. It reorganises itself at a higher level in a newer and more acceptable form. At this stage man is proud of the new superstition as scientific knowledge and comes to look down upon people who are in his earlier frame of mind. #*Age does not wither, nor custom stale its infinite newer varieties. #Superstition gives way only when knowledge becomes integral. Even intuition is not spared by the invasion of superstition. #*Not even intuition can secure freedom from superstition. #*No one is free, not even intuition. – Superstitious intuition – Intuitive superstition. #As knowledge organised in one segment needs the protection in other segments, it is inevitable that superstition collects there. #*Protection of the foolish. #*Knowledge of the ignorant. #*Power of the uninformed. #Construction of theories and extension of comprehension beyond one’s limits generate superstition. #*Knowledge beyond its ken. #Mastery in one aspect tending to consider itself as final knowledge creates superstition in all other areas. #*The Greater the mastery, the greater the superstition. #When one functions from the mind, superstition is inevitable. #*Power of the partial instrument, mind. #Taking things for granted generates superstition or at least leads you astray. #*Assumptions generate superstition. #Not to see that a strange phenomenon can be true, is a basis of superstition. #*Making the unfamiliar familiar. #Lack of observation, facts, right correspondence between events, etc. lead to superstition. #*Superstition is unidimensional finality. Stupidity #Stupidity attracts. #Stupidity is oblivious. Intelligence is not. #Stupidity sees no fault. Occupation #Occupation is the ultimate joy of youth #*Occupation is for the non-evolving. #* Occupation does not oust expectation. Human Characteristics #Opposite characteristics do coexist. #Loyalty and treachery coexist as they are they same. #Man is turned inside. #Suffering is incapacity. #Refusal is willingness in the reverse. #Jealousy is active, courtesy is stable. #Anger is excessive negative energy unabsorbed by the structure. #Culture is conducive to the atmosphere. Fretfulness is the inability to accept the atmosphere. #Amusement vexes sarcasm. #Sensitivity cannot overlook slight, in spite of substantial material benefits. #Humour is not for the uncultivated mind. #Surprise surpasses existence. #Polite patience is a strain on the mind and the body. #Hope of expectation is suspended animation. #Pleasant exterior, hollow interior. #The merest exterior is taken for the innermost content. #Admiration is the emotional expansiveness of the unformed. #Pleasant exterior makes for popularity. #Liveliness attracts. #Unreserved behaviour is self-giving. #Popularity is to accept a population at their level. #Intensity longs for eternity. #Amiability is universal indulgence. #Unavailability alters character. #Any value prefers to preserve it. #Superiority is supercilious. #Strength asserts, weakness conforms. #Conservatism insists on conformity. #Man insists on doing what he vehemently opposes. #Patience is wealth. #Failure irritates. #Amiability on the surface is conceit in the depth. #* Amiability surfacing from the depth is magnanimity. #* The first can be given by training. #* The more lasting can come by heredity. Silence #Silent will acts. #Silent listening is not conviction. #Vast appreciation expresses itself in wonderful words. Greater appreciation loses its speech. Appreciation in its acme, melts in its emotions. #Garrulous abuse and speechless admiration are the obverse and reverse of the same coin. Initiative in Nature and Man #Nature accomplishes inertly. #Man accomplishes consciously. #The initiative with Nature lies in Force. It can only be there. #With Man, he can choose the initiative in Force or consciousness. #Human guidance is not available for Nature. #Man’s initiatives in his life are taken up by Nature on its plane. #Man can only initiate, he cannot guide or control. #Except at evolutionary landmarks, the laws of Nature hold good. #None of the leaders of the French Revolution were there to preside over it. Genius #Outside his genius, the genius is an ordinary man. Falsehood #Falsehood is more attractive than truth. Smallness #The small saturates itself with self-adulation. #Small emptiness is easily elated. #Small minds prefer small immediate gains and fail to see vast gains waiting. #A great capacity can reside in a great man as well as his opposite. P&P #To make rudeness appreciate your value, you must approach it by abuse. #* Nothing less than abuse can reach the understanding of crudeness. #* Abuse is the loudness of the Spirit to reach the buried Spirit under the thick veil of coarseness. #Eligible men are ever scarce. #Darcy’s romantic ideal transcends human passion. He was out reaching a national ideal in his aspiration. #Grace introduced is punishment received. Bring Grace, be punished. It was Bingley who first spoke to Darcy about Elizabeth. As a direct result, Darcy spoiled his wedding with Jane. #You give all what you have received. Having received affection all your life, you distribute it. Darcy is slighted by all of Meryton, he finds Elizabeth slighted. #One laughs at ridicule as he has such a strength that it cannot be touched by ridicule. Elizabeth took Darcy’s remark playfully. #Liveliness is strength that cannot be shaken by social behaviours. Wisdom delights in the ridiculous. #* To wisdom, the ridiculous appears as the sublime effort of the dark rudeness to emerge out of itself. #Partial preference brings about the opposite results. Mr. Bennet was partial towards Lizzy and drew Darcy’s unfavourable comment. #Of all the flatteries, the recognition of value of one’s children or subordinates goes to the head easily because it is his extended value. #Coming material accomplishments are robbed of their energy by one’s extended gratification psychologically even at its appearance. #To take delight in another’s joy is to reach the other at that depth.#Recognition reconciles. #Mr. Bennet’s family struggled to survive as an acceptable member of Meryton when Lydia ran away. #Elizabeth never saw she was behind the whole tragedy. #Because Elizabeth initiated the tragedy, she was able to conquer it. #The charm of Wickham was the charm of dissolution. #Wickham who enjoyed the patronising support of Mr. Darcy was itching to spread thin in gambling, etc. #Darcy in saving Lydia saved his own status. #Social degeneration leads to the revival of society at a wider, deeper level. #Usually it comes by destruction, but that is not inevitable. #When an occasion for degeneration presented to Meryton, the entire female population was full of adulation of the Destroyer. #Woman is the builder. When she turns to destruction, one is helpless. #Had it not been for the atmosphere of the Revolution, Mr. Bennet’s family would have been ruined. #What happened at Brighton was NOT by some unfortunate chance. All great changes come through such openings. #It is remarkable how shameless Lydia, Wickham and Mrs. Bennet were. They were not shameless, but were incapable of shame, a social emotion. #To weak men, obedience is more important than anything. #Second generation of new rich are without substance. #Character dominates the story, not the role. #To Bingley, Darcy’s approval is the sanction of the causal plane. #Opposite characters become steady friends. #A good character can express itself through unpleasant manners. #Pet children become fastidious. #Life touches the character, not the behaviour or manners. #Proper behaviour need not necessarily be pleasant. #Strength a well as weakness an be amiable. #What offends is not strength, but stiffness and pride. #It is impossible to act without character expressing itself. #To one who is in love with the entire sex, every girl appears pretty. #Good looks capture the imagination. #Opposite characters find in the same people opposite traits. #An empty mind makes one smile too much. #For a woman to be called beautiful by another woman is the last word in beauty. #Given scope, even a child will lord over an adult. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Principles of Social Development